


JayDick Tumblr Ficlets

by elareine



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: A collection of the JayDick ficlets I post on Tumblr. Each chapter contains tags and warnings.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. "You make me so happy"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally prompted by anon on [ my tumblr](https://elareine.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Tags/warnings: Hints of mental health issues, especially depression, insecurity, hurt/cumfort, cuddles, established relationship  
> Rating: General Audiences

It’s just one of these days. By the time Jason drags himself home, he wants nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. He knows better, though, so he goes and makes himself some tea instead.

It smells good—no perfume, just green tea and jasmine, delicate and earthy. Jason takes a sip. The bitterness on his tongue almost washes away the one in his throat. It’s enough to get him moving again, out of the kitchen into the living room.

Grabbing a book, he settles down on the couch and sets about getting comfortable. He tried a weighted blanket, once. Not a great idea, it turned out. Those fleecy, lightweight things, that insulated heat insanely well, worked much better when he felt like this. 

He moves the pillow a bit so it’s arranged casually under his arm; it doesn’t look like he’s hugging it, but he is.

When he’s ready, Agatha Christie greets him like an old friend. At least that’s something. No matter how down he is, he can always read.

It works, kind of. He’s not settled, not really, not at all, but it’s enough distraction and comfort that the world seems far away—until his phone beeps.

Dick.

_Hey babe <3 On my way to meet up with the Ts. Wanna join? Feels like ages since I saw you. _

Most days, Jason would weigh up having to endure the Titans against getting to pull Dick into his lap in front of them. Today, just the suggestion makes his skin itch like it’s trying to peel off.

Jason knows that he should explain. Dick gets this shit as much as anyone can.

_Nah, think I’ll stay in. Have fun!!_

He doesn’t want to drag Dick down.

Even as Jason's sure he’s doing the right thing, though, he waits anxiously for the answer. Will this be the point that Dick calls it quits? Jason’s kinda failing at this boyfriend thing they’re playing at, he knows. It’s been two months, and they’ve been on as many dates.

Maybe it is the final straw. Dick doesn’t reply.

It was always temporary, Jason, he tells himself. You knew that.

It’s harder to focus on the book all of a sudden. Jason keeps having to re-read paragraphs he’s read a million times before. He barely makes it through a chapter before the front door opens.

Jason freezes, caught off guard. By the time Dick pokes his head inside, he has halfway convinced himself that Dick just wants to grab something before heading out, and is ready to play cheerful-but-grumpy for the five minutes that’ll take.

Dick… is waving a plastic bag filled with containers at him?

“Hey,” he smiles, “I brought take-out. Wanna eat now or later?”

Jason is a bit too thrown to compute what’s happening, but he does know he’s not going to be able to stomach anything right now. He's pretty sure that he won't be able to stomach the smell if Dick eats, actually, but it’s not like he can say that. “No, thank you.”

Dick nods and disappears for a moment before coming back sans food. He gently takes the pillow away and squeezes into the space it leaves behind, right into Jason’s arms. He’s warm and firm and almost too much for Jason to handle right now.

After an affectionate kiss that lands somewhere on his jaw, Dick tells him: “Thank you for providing me with an excuse for begging off.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah.” Dick wiggles a bit until his head is resting against Jason’s shoulder comfortably. “This is nice. It’s been a shit day.”

“Tell me about it?”

Dick likes a bit of chatter to come down, Jason knows, and he likes listening to it. He’s not really required to add anything, but after a bit finds that he wants to. It’s almost… easy.

“…and then Slade, of course, has to split us up and try to get me alone.”

“You should do something about that,” Jason teased him gently. “Get him on the stalker registry or something.”

Dick laughs. “Oh god, he _is_.” He keeps chuckling for longer than the joke warranted. Jason lets him ride it out; Dick sounds like he needs it. 

When silence returns, another kiss is pressed against Jason’s neck. “You make me so happy.” Dick’s voice is soft, almost shy, like he’s telling a secret.

And Jason? He doesn’t feel right. Not yet. But he does feel better.


	2. "Kiss me or kill me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me or kill me," as requested by anon. 
> 
> Tags/warnings: Unresolved Sexual Tension, or just Tension, Fighting (verbal and physical), kissing  
> Rating: Teen and up

Jason knows he went too far. Not like that’s anything new, though.

“Y'know that deep in his cold, cold heart, B loooves that your parents died like that. Best thing that could’ve happened to him. He never would’ve thought of recruiting his little soldiers without you, don’t you think?”

Maybe the example he used isn’t accurate, okay, Bruce never _said_ that, but Jason would bet anything the sentiment rings true.

It was enough to make Dick lose it, to have him actually _fight_ Jason instead of that meek bullshit he’s been pulling. Jason knows he’s can’t win against him when Dick gets serious. That’s the point.

It takes twenty minutes, but Jason’s covered in blood, his helmet in shatters and his guns useless. Dick got hold of one of his sticks and is holding it to Jason’s throat.

“I could kill you!”

Gotcha.

Jason grins. It’s the kind that makes his enemies flinch ‘cause it’s so utterly without fear. “What will it be, Dickie-boy?” _Your morals or your anger?_

Dick hesitates but his hand is twitching toward Jason’s neck.

“C'mon,” Jason taunts him, “you know your cells won’t hold me. You know I’ll go out and kill again. That’s on you, then.”

The rage on Dick’s face is fading. Jason doesn’t really get why, but he doesn’t want that, so he adds, “Kiss me or kill me. Your choice.”

“Okay,” Dick says and kisses him.

…what the fuck.

He meant that metaphorically, but of course Dick wouldn’t recognize a metaphor if it punched him, dude barely reads, never mind appreciates Jason’s literary allusions - Jason becomes suddenly and revoltingly aware that he is kissing Dick back.

It’s slow. Thorough. Jason doesn’t want to think words like “tender” and “claiming,” but that’s what it is.

When the kiss breaks, Dick doesn’t move away.

“No, Jason,” he whispers. He doesn’t sound triumphant, more… sad? “Whatever you go out and do, that’s on you. It’s your choice. That’s all any of us got. And I hope that one day, when you change yours, you’ll come to me again.”

He steps back. Lets go.

Jason stares.

“So?” Dick asks. His escrima sticks are on the ground. “Kiss me, or kill me. What will it be?”


End file.
